d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighter/Warmage CR 7 "archer"
|DR= |immune=magical sleep effects |resist= |SR= |fort=+4 |ref=+4 |will=+8 |weakness= |tag2= |spd=30 ft. |melee=dagger +5 (1d4/19-20) or short spear +5 (1d6) |ranged=+1 longbow of frost'' +10 (1d8+1 plus 1d6 cold/×3, 100’) or +1 longbow of frost'' +8/+8 (1d8+1 plus 1d6 cold/×3, 100’) or short spear +7 (1d6/×2, 20’) or short spear +5/+5 (1d6/×2, 20’) |BAB= |grp=+5 |space=5 |reach=5 ft. |atkopt=point blank shot, rapid shot, warmage edge +3 |gear=''wand of lesser fire orb'', +1 longbow of frost, +1 mithril chain shirt, light darkwood shield, lesser bracers of archery |sa= |magic= |tag3= |str=10 |dex=15 |con=10 |int=16 |wis=8 |cha=16 |sq=free search chk for concealed/secret doors, armored mage (light), warmage edge +3, advanced learning |feats=Force of Personality, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot, Weapon Focus (Longbow) |skills=Concentration +7, Gather Information +5, Handle Animal +8, Intimidate +13, Knowledge (Arcana) +11, Knowledge (History) +10, Profession (Soldier) +1, Ride +5, Spellcraft +11, Spot +3, Swim +0 |possessions=''broach of shielding'' (5 charges used), Ehlonna’s efficient quiver, Heward’s handy haversack, potion of cats grace, scroll of cats grace, 10 potions of cure light wounds, potion of cure serious wounds, potion of fly, 2 potions of shield of faith +2, wand of cure light wounds (8 charges), wand of cure light wounds (50 charges), 50 ft.of silk Rope, 2 Antitoxins, 80 Arrows, 20 Blunt Arrows , Bedroll, Belt Pouch, Climbing kit, Explorer's Outfit, Flint and Steel, Forestwarden shroud(1) , 3 Map or Scroll Cases, Military Exotic Saddle, saddlebags, 17 Shortspears, Whetstone, Stormshadow (pegasus, mount). |tag4= |variants='Armored Mage (light) (Ex):' You may wear light armor & light shields with no chance of arcane spell failure. Warmage Edge +3 (Ex): When you cast a spell that deals hp damage, you add you Int modifier (if any) to the damage dealt. Advanced Learning (Ex): Add a new spell to your spell list. The spell must be evocation and of a level that you can cast. }} ---- Stormshadow: pegasus, Large magical beast; CR 3; HD 4d10+12; hp 34; Init +2; Spd 60’, fly 120’ (average); AC 14 (-1 size, +2 Dex, +3 natural), touch 11, flat 12; BAB/Grapple +4/+12; Atk Hoof +7 melee (1d6+4); Full Atk 2 hooves +7 melee (1d6+4) and bite +2 melee (1d3+2); Space/Reach 10’/5’; SQ Darkvision 60’, low-light vision, scent, spell-like abilities; AL CG; SV Fort +7, Ref +6, Will +4; Str 18, Dex 15, Con 16, Int 10, Wis 13, Cha 13. Languages: Stormshadow cannot speak, but she understands Common. Skills and Feats: Diplomacy +3, Listen +8, Sense Motive +9, Spot +8; Flyby Attack, Iron Will. (Pegasi have a +4 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks.) Spell-Like Abilities: At will—''detect good'' & detect evil within a 60–foot radius. Caster level 5th. Carrying Capacity: A light load for a pegasus is up to #300; a medium load, #301–#600; and a heavy load, #601–#900. Stormshadow stands just under 6 ft. high at her shoulder, weighs just a touch under 1,500 pounds, and has a wingspan of 20 feet. She is a black horse with a white star and stockings, with glossy black wings.